Oblivious
by GothikHippy
Summary: Hermione always calls Harry oblivious, but what she doesn't know is that she's the oblivious one. Sorry, I suck at summaries! Angst, character death, and slight slash.


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the insanity-ness. The rest is all JK Rowling **

**Warnings: Homosexuality, angst, and character-death. **

**Author's Note: This is the first story I've ever had anyone read besides myself, mostly because I'm freakishly bad, lolz. Sorry for the shortness. I had actually originally planned on ending it a lot sooner, but then realized how short it was and stretched it out a bit. Btw, flames will be used to make smores **

Hermione always calls me oblivious. She really thinks that I notice nothing. She really thinks that I don't notice the hickies on Ron's neck, or the way they both have bruised-looking lips after they finally catch up with me in the Great Hall.

She's not really one to talk about being oblivious, anyways. _She's _the one that doesn't see. She doesn't see the looks I give her. They're looks of jealousy, envy, and resentment. She doesn't see the looks of longing, want and pain that I give Ron. She doesn't see that I want him; that I _had_ him. She also doesn't see the secret looks Zabini and Ron share every time their eyes meet. She doesn't see how Ron always leaves the Great Hall immediately after Zabini does, and always has some lame excuse for us not to follow.

Everyone thinks that Hermione is just _so_ smart. Well if she is, then how did she manage to miss the year Ron and I dated? And it was _exactly_ a year. The day of our anniversary I walked into the Room of Requirement with that new _Firebolt XP_ he wanted so much, the one that cost so much that even I didn't have it yet. That's when I saw him and Zabini together, spread out on the bed—_our bed—_Zabini fucking him, making him moan. If Hermione is as smart as everyone thinks she is, then how can she possibly miss the way, when Ron sees Zabini, his whole body relaxes, he smiles _that _smile, and he practically turns to goo? How can she miss the dirty looks I give them or the bags under my eyes or the cuts on my arms?

Hermione is the one who's oblivious. She can't see the way I'm slowly dying inside with every glance Ron gives Zabini, or even Hermione herself. She can't see the way he cheats on her, that when he kisses her, touches her, fucksher, Ron thinks of _him. _It used to be me Ron thought of, but not anymore. It used to be _me_ he loved, but not anymore.

Now months have passed. It's the day of the Final Battle. Ron keeps glancing toward a certain masked Death Eater. He's worried. Our side, the "Light" side, is winning. I can see Voldemort and that disgusting snake of his, Nagini. I know what I have to do. At one point in my life, not even a year ago, it would have been hard to muster up enough hate to shoot the Killing Curse, even if it was at Voldemort. Now, though, all I have to do is think of Blaise Zabini, Hermione, or Ron. And that's what I do. I walk over to the slimy, disgusting snake-man that is Voldemort, and he laughs. I don't say a single word. I'm tired of his twisted version of foreplay. The green curse hits him straight in the chest, and he is dead. If I knew it was this simple I would have done it years ago.

Everyone around me cheers, but I'm not finished yet. I see Zabini walking toward Ron—_my Ron_—and I raise my wand. I see the happy, relieved smile on both of their faces, and it disgusts me. I see Ron run to him, hug him. I see their lips meet. As soon as they pull away from each other, I think the words in my head. Just two little words can solve all of my problems. I smirk at Zabini and Ron, the _happy_ couple. I aim my wand, and whisper those two wonderful, horrible, relieving words.

_Avada Kedavra. _

**Boy-Who-Lived—DEAD!**

_August 14__th__, 1999, the Boy-Who-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord was defeated himself. He was pronounced dead exactly four minutes after He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named was. The most shocking news was who killed him. He committed suicide and was found by best friend, Ron Weasley, and reported Death Eater Blaise Zabini. Even more shocking, there was a letter found on him in his own handwriting that begged the innocence of said Death Eater Blaise Zabini. Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has accepted Mr. Zabini's innocence. Ron Weasley, who the Wizarding world previously thought to be involved with Hermione Granger, announced his engagement to Mr. Zabini shortly after. This reporter is curious as to what Mr. Potter's opinion on this unlikely couple would be. Alas, we will never know, just like we'll never know why he took his own life._

_--Rita Skeeter._

"I know, Harry. I know why you killed yourself, and I know what you thought about Blaise and I being together," Ron Weasley whispered to a black marble gravestone as he lowered the Daily Prophet he had been reading from. "I know you still loved me, Harry. The sad thing is…" The redheaded boy trailed off, and stared into the lake Harry was buried by.

"I still loved you, too, Harry. I would have left Blaise the second you asked. But I guess you'll never know."

It started lightly raining as Ron uttered his last words. He turned around and slowly started walking back to the castle, gently brushing away his tears.


End file.
